Relentless
by PetOfAnInu
Summary: Kagome thinks she is weak can her rude neighbor change her mind? Rated m for language and later on lime and maybe limon
1. Meeting the neighbor

Disclaimer~ I dont own Inuyasha but Im devising a plan to steal him. *evil laugh*

Relentless

It was a stormy night. Lighting flashed next to Kagome's window and not two seconds later the loudest sound of thunder boomed across the sky. She slid deeper in the covers trying to hide from the storm. It's nights like this she wished she had warm arms around her as well as kisses being trailed up and down her neck. Sadly she is a 20 year old single girl living by herself in a three bedroom two bath apartment.

She tossed and turned for what felt like hours before finally deciding to get up and make some warm milk. 'Maybe that'll calm my nerves a little bit.' She thought.

She opened her fridge grabbing the carton of milk to only realize its expired... four days ago. "Great, I forgot to go shopping, AGAIN." She said out loud to no one while walking to the sink and pouring out the soiled white liquid.

"Maybe one of my neighbors are still up and will let me borrow some of theirs?"

She looked up at the clock reading 9:46 pm in big red numbers. Kagome let out a slight sigh grabbing her baby blue robe putting it on before making sure no skin can be seen.

As Kagome walked to the door across from hers, she hear a bang and a, "Goddamn it Miro! That was the last of the vanilla rum! Give me your keys I going to get more and DONT starting fucking Sango on the couch _**AGAIN!**_"

'Maybe I should just go back inside.' She thought as she started turning around before someone run straight into her sending them both flying to the ground.

"Ow. Fuck. Are you o..."

Kagome followed the mans eyes down to her now barely covered body. She blushed a deep scarlet red gabbing her robe to cover herself as fast as she could.

'Great! Nice way to introduce yourself to the neighbors Kagome!' She thought as she scrambled to get up and run back to her apartment.

Inuyasha sat there with that amazing image, burning itself in the back of his mind for later of his new neighbor who, he might add, never and he means _NEVER _talks to anyone in the apartment complex. She's been there two months and no one knew her name or even if she was a she.

'Until now.' He thought getting up and running through the rain to get to the truck as fast as possible, so as to not get drenched by the rain.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

A/N-

I know its short, but I'll be posting the next chapter asap. R&R is appreciated.

Thank you as always :)


	2. Who are you

Again... Disclamer- But Inuyasha WILL be MINE...one day...

Who are you

_Inuyasha_

_*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*_

Inuyasha cracked the door open just a smich, peering outside. Ever since he ran into his neighbor two nights ago, he's been desperately trying to get a glimpse of this woman across the hall.

Sadly for him, Kagome goes to work at 5:30 in the morning and makes sure she doesn't get home til almost mid night.

Inuyasha's long moon light colored hair draped over his shoulders as he shrugged and closed the door. He still couldn't get her body out of his mind. She had a toned flat stomach, her breast slightly covered by a dark blue bra and matching boy shorts.

'Damn it all to hell!' He thought as he felt the familliar feeling of his dick hardening. He picked up his phone noticing that it was 5:30 pm.

"Kikyo might be off work. She could release some of this frustration."

He didn't like Kikyo much but she came in handy so he kept her around after he dumped her 3 years ago. She always begged for him back after he fucked her stupid.

Inuyasha dialed the all too familiar number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" She sounded a little out of breath and he could hear a mans voice in the backround.

"Come over after your done fucking him. I'll give it to you better then he can."

After hanging up it took a little less then 10 minutes for Kikyo to get to Inuyasha's apartment.

He pushed her onto the couch and kissed her roughly not really caring if he hurt her or not.

_Kagome_

_*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*_

A black 2012 GT Mustang pulled into the parking garage at the Aldean Apartment Complex. As the purring engine died a dark red 7 inch high heel came out of the drivers side seat.

Kagome emerged from the car and stretched her hands over her head yawning.

"It's nice to get off early."

She walked toward her apartment seeing her neighbor kiss a girl with pitch black messy sex hair and wearing a slightly torn black summer dress.

She blushed thinking back to just a few nights ago. Quickening her steps she avoided looking over at the couple. To her dismay tho, she could feel eyes on her as she realized the sound of her high heels were loud in the almost empty hallway.

'crap crap crap CRAP _**CRAP! **_Quite looking at me! please!'

She looked over her shoulder to see the woman glaring daggers at her and a sexy little wink from the moon light hair, smoldering golden eyed man.

'If looks could kill I'd be dead.' She thought as she unlocked the door rushing inside and slamming it shut.

_Inuyasha_

_*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*_

"Who the hell is that, Inuyasha?" Kikyo screamed in his ear.

"What does it matter? Your just my good fuck and nothing more Kikyo. You agreed, remember?"

She stomped her foot and looked him in the eyes. Inuyasha looked anywhere but her dull dark brown almost black emotionless eyes. He couldn't stand looking at her knowing she cheated on him with every other man in just they're town alone.

"Only because I thought I could change your mind." She whispered softly.

'HA' He thought finally looking at the woman infront of him.

"You have other FWB's so don't try and get jealous to keep my attention. It won't work."

"Whatever. Call me later?" Kikyo started walking off and looked back seeing him answer her not even looking in her direction.

"Maybe." He said as he continued to look at Kagome's door.

'Who are you' He thought going back inside to plan out how to get his new neighbor into his bed.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

I know...STILL a little short but please R&R :)


End file.
